Slugmas New Year
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: A special event of Slugterra's Slugmas New Year! With so many Slugterra worlds out there, what are their cultures in celebrating New Year? This New Year Countdown Party will be the place where they get to discover.


**Hello, Slugterra fans. And Happy Chinese New Year!**

**My best friend, wenjing10 send me this story and asked me to post it in my fanfiction. I know it's a little late for New Year from Christmas, so, I decided to turn this story in Chinese New Year. Or a mix then, hehe.**

**But anyways! Enjoy the New Year/Chinese New Year story!**

* * *

It was December 31 or New Year's Eve around the world. The people of Marinatopia were celebrating it, preparing for the countdown. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, a New Year Countdown Party was held. Everyone was invited, including the heroes and redeemed villains.

Everyone wore suits and dresses for the party. Khai wore a polka dot dress that reached to her knees. Haru was mesmerized at the sight of that. I wore a long-sleeved red dress that reached to my ankles. I also wore a grey scarf around my neck and a pair of black gloves due to the wintry weather in Marinatopia. Though, I took off the scarf and gloves once I entered the castle.

"It sure is chilly out there, isn't it?" Turl questioned me. He was the protector of the Oceania Caverns and chief of his island. "In my caverns, winter is not as cold as here."

"So do my caverns as well," Itzel agreed with him. She was the protector of the Amazon Caverns and a Mayan princess.

"Guess you all don't like the cold," I guessed.

"Not for the Snow Leopard," Hawa said. She was the princess and protector of the Alkebulan Caverns, using her alter ego Snow Leopard.

Meanwhile, at the food counter, Pronto was taking all kinds of food for his plate. Eli and Trixie shook their head, knowing well that Pronto would never change his manners.

"Please leave some lentil soup for us!" Luiz Santos, a Molenoid and a friend of Princess Itzel, told Pronto.

"What's up with lentil soup?" Trixie was puzzled.

"Well, we eat lentil for good luck," Francisca Sousa, a Cave Troll and a close friend of Luiz Santos, explained.

"Besides, the lentil soup here is pretty good!" Cristobal Fernández, another friend of Princess Itzel, remarked after taking a sip of it.

"That's because there are tomatoes, celery, spinach, carrots and lots of herbs and spices, silly!" Trinidad Ibañez laughed. She was a close friend of Cristobal.

"While you all enjoy lentil soup, we eat black-eyed peas for financial prosperity," Owen McKnight joined in the conversation. He was a slugslinger from the southern region of The 99 Caverns.

"Our families will cook black-eyed peas stew for us," Abigail Parramore, the love interest of Owen, said as she took a bowl of black-eyed peas stew.

"Yeah, we used to have a feast across the neighbourhood. It was the best time we had together as children," Dana explained. She, Owen and Abigail lived in the same cavern and they were best friends since young.

"Here are the desserts!" Khai's mother, Rachelle, announced as she brought out a New Year Cake, which was a huge cake with multiple layers and flavours like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, coffee and mango. She placed it on the food counter.

We were stunned to see her. "Khai?" the Shane Gang and I questioned Khai's mother.

"Oh, I am actually Khai's mother," she corrected us and smiled.

"WHAT?!" we exclaimed in surprise.

"But you look so much like her!" I pointed out.

"I know. We get that a lot," Khai laughed as she brought out chocolate pudding and placed it beside the New Year Cake. "Some people even thought that we're sisters!"

Roy approached the New Year Cake, and suddenly, his symbiote Thrill took over his body. Roy was covered with the dark green liquid body of Thrill. Thrill opened his mouth wide and devoured the entire cake! After that, Thrill returned into Roy's body. Roy was received with tons of shocked expressions from the crowd.

"My apologies," Roy apologized. "Thrill loves to eat cakes." He then looked down to his chest. "Thrill, don't do that again," he whispered.

"Don't worry, we have another New Year Cake as a spare!" Elke announced as she brought out another New Year Cake that was identical to the first. She placed it beside the chocolate pudding.

Using a magic spell, Khai multiplied the puddings so everyone could enjoy it. "Oh! Chocolate pudding!" Pronto drooled and wanted to take the puddings for himself! Luckily, Thrill shot out a tentacle from Roy's back and grabbed the back of Pronto's shirt, stopping him.

"Pronto! Do not eat all of the puddings! These puddings are for everyone, not you! And my daughter made all of these for everyone, especially the slugs!" Rachelle scolded him.

Pronto felt ashamed by it. "Pronto, you are embarrassing me. Don't do that, okay?" she scolded him as well and took two pieces of the pudding for him and herself.

"A king with no manners? My grandparents will kill me if I behave like him," Prince Winston chuckled. He was the protector of the Western Caverns and a prince in his kingdom.

"Please, you always become a wild animal when you are with us," Maddox Davies reminded him as he nudged him lightly.

"Don't you think your family will be disappointed of you for breaking almost every single royal rule?" Tarian Evans questioned with a smirk.

"Probably yes. But the royal life is not for me. I prefer to be a protector," Prince Winston replied with a wink.

"That's the spirit!" Maddox cheered. The three of them laughed and drank wassail.

"Look at those lads, being so merry," Raibert Ferguson commented as he examined the behaviours of Prince Winston, Maddox and Tarian.

"They have been friends since birth, so that will not come out as a surprise," Jamesina Boyd explained with a smile. She and Raibert were having spiced hot pint.

At the other side of the party, Darragh O'Brien and Saoirse O'Shea were chatting with Bonifacius Van de Berg and Princess Rozamond Meyer.

"This is a bannock. It is a flat bread with a simple buttery taste," Darragh explained as he showed them the bannock.

"Simple yet delicious!" Saoirse exclaimed and took a bite of it.

"Why not add some raisins and dust some powdered sugar on top to enhance the flavour?" Bonifacius suggested as he examined the bannock.

"Like the oliebollen. It is a delicacy of our people," Princess Rozamond added and took a bit of the oliebollen that was in her hand.

At the corner of the party, the twins Manuel and Maria Martìnez were bringing some tamales to Prince Santiago Marquez and his love interest Valentina Ramirez.

"Do you want to try our tamales?" the twins asked them.

"What if I say no?" Prince Santiago joked.

"Then we will keep begging until you say yes!" they answered.

"Don't be so rude to them, darling," Valentina told her lover. "They are just kids. Plus, the food is not going to poison us."

"Okay then, do serve us some," Prince Santiago said to the twins.

The twins gently placed two tamales on their plates. They left, carrying the remaining tamales for their newly made friends Hoshi, Symothy, Sally, Trini, Jie and Jia, and the rest of Auris Club. They wanted to share their delicacy with them.

Jean-Pierre Pérez and Mishel Ordoñez, who were sitting beside Prince Santiago and Valentina, noticed that they had two champagne glasses filled with 12 grapes.

"Excuse me, but what's up with the grapes?" Jean-Pierre questioned them.

"Oh, it's our tradition," Valentina gladly explained. "When the clock strikes 12 in New Year, we will eat 12 grapes for each stroke of midnight."

Mishel imagined the scenario and chuckled. "Are you saying that you two are going to stuff 12 grapes into your mouth?" she guessed.

"Well… you can say that," Prince Santiago said embarrassingly.

"Oh, come on. You look cute with a stuffy face!" Valentina teased him and pinched his face playfully.

At the other corner of the party, Durai the Southern Guardian and his love interest Ila were having rice, along with their new friends Awadil and Irhaa. Hitoshi, Hoshi's father, Noritaka and Nozomi were sitting beside Durai and his companions. They were having soba noodles.

"Does anyone want to try our pickled herring?" Kari, son of Chief Harold, questioned merrily. He was followed by his love interest Magna.

"Is it safe to eat?" Hitoshi questioned.

"Oh yes. In fact, it is pretty good for your health," Izaak Wójcik answered.

"But we do not always eat it. We only have it during holidays or social gatherings," Princess Jarosawa Nowak explained.

"Okay then. I will try it," Noritaka said. He took a slice of pickled herring and onion, and then ate them.

"How does it taste?" Nozomi questioned him.

"It's… good!" Noritaka exclaimed.

"You can also dip it with sour cream and chives," Izaak told them. Nozomi nodded and tried a slice of pickled herring dipped with sour cream and chives.

"It tastes… unique," Nozomi said it with a smile, approving the taste. This led Hitoshi to try it as well.

At the corner of the food counter, Prince Bjørn Olsen and his love interest Ågot Johansen were having some kransekage together. Prince Maël Leroy and his love interest Anaïs Rousseau were pouring champagne for themselves, the Scandinavian Prince and his lover.

"Hey, how was the cotechino con lenticchie?" Prince Maël questioned Prince Alessandro Alfonsi, who was approaching them.

"I will say that it is the best one I have ever had," Prince Alessandro answered and took a glass of champagne for his lover Giuseppina Romano and then for himself.

"Never thought I will see you two here," Princess Athena dropped by. "Nah, I was just joking. You two are good friends, I know that."

"Don't be such a smarty pants, Thena," Prince Maël sighed. "Everyone knows you are smart already."

"Well, that's her pride and a way to show how strong her kingdom is," Athena's love interest Vasilios explained calmly. He then looked around his surroundings. "Hey, have you two seen Lukas and Matthias?" he asked the two princes.

Prince Alessandro scanned his surroundings. "Oh, there they are!" he exclaimed and pointed them out. Prince Lukas König and Prince Matthias Steiner were singing Auld Lang Syne while their love interests Gertrud Hoffmann and Léonie Muller were giving marzipan pigs to children.

"So you all celebrate New Year on January?" Channarong questioned Gertrud curiously.

"Yes, we do," Gertrud answered. "Perhaps you celebrate in a different time?"

"We celebrate New Year on April," Kohsoom explained. "During those days we will use AquaBeeks to spray water at each other."

"Sounds like a fun festival to me," Léonie remarked with a smile.

The party went on until midnight was only 10 minutes away. Haru and Khai were already at the balcony, ready to see the fireworks. The Schnee Sextuplets decided to spy on their father, Dr. Schnee and brother, Tad. Terry, Isla and Derek were spying on Tad and Ha-Chan, while Rudy, Blair and Ashley were spying on Dr. Schnee and his wife Towa. All of us had a conversation with our lovers.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled excitedly as the clock struck midnight. Everyone fired their Phosphoro slugs into the air and created colourful fireworks. Junjie quickly connected his lips with mine, sharing a New Year's Kiss with me. Khai and Haru, John and Mitsumi, Tad and Ha-Chan and Dr. Schnee and Towa did the same. The Schnee Sextuplets cheered and accidentally made themselves known to Dr. Schnee and Tad. They were probably going to be grounded.

About 10 minutes later, Khai and I sneaked away from everyone because our slugs Flare and Glace wanted to show us something. We teleported to The Eastern Caverns and went to a ruin cavern called Stellar Cavern. Flare and Glace led us to Star Cave, and we had no idea why.

Once we arrived at the entrance of the cave, a ball of light suddenly appeared before us. It shone so brightly that it blinded us for a while. When the light dimmed, a humanoid creature about the size of a baby was floating in front of us.

It had short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There were flaps on the underside of its arms, which gave the impression of long sleeves. On its belly was a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, known as its "true" eye. Additionally, it had a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head was a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward - one from the top and one on either side. On each point was a teal tag, known as a "wish tag". A rounded extension hung from either side of the yellow structure, framing its face. Two yellow streamers flew from its back, resembling comet tails.

"Who… Who are you?" Khai questioned the creature.

_"I am Jirachi, the legendary wish granter,"_ the creature telepathically introduced itself to us. Its voice sounded almost like a toddler.

"Huh, never heard of it," I blurted out. "So… are you here to grant our wishes?"

_"Not quite. I, along with your slugs, have other ideas,"_ Jirachi told us telepathically. It turned around and was heading into the cave. Flare and Glace followed it.

_"Follow us,"_ it said again. We had no idea why, but we trusted them, so we walked into the cave.

We went deeper into the cave until we came across a dead end. Glace and Flare chirped. "They said that there is something special there. A small treasure was buried there," Khai explained.

"So we need it dig it out?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Khai replied and loaded her Crystalyd slug. She fired it at the dead end and it dug up a treasure chest.

Khai brought out the chest. "What is it?" I questioned.

_"A time capsule,"_ Jirachi answered.

Khai and I opened the chest. Inside the chest, there was an old album, a special crystal and a pair of friendship necklaces with the insignias of K and WJ.

We picked up the necklaces. "These necklaces must be ours," I said.

"But why are they here?" Khai was confused.

We picked up the old album and flipped the pages. We saw photos of us hanging out, playing and training together. We did not know when the photos were taken but judging from the scenery, the photos were taken in The Eastern Caverns. We looked closely and realized that these photos were taken a few years ago.

"That's strange," I said. "These photos were taken years ago, and we were in The Eastern Caverns."

"But we never met there. We met at The 99 Caverns," Khai was as puzzled as I.

_"Actually, you two first met in The Eastern Caverns years ago. If you two wanted to regain your true memories, you two should touch the special crystal at the same time,"_ Jirachi explained.

We looked at the special crystal in the chest. We were sceptical about it. Since Flare and Glace really wanted us to touch it, we went ahead. Once we touched the crystal at the same time, the crystal glowed brightly. Memories of the past came rushing into our heads.

In the memory, I came across an ancient book that stated a legend – a creature that could grant anyone's wish. Master Wu told me more about it. It turned out that the wish maker was Jirachi. It slept for thousands of years and whoever woke it up would have their wish come true.

Initially, my wish was to kill everyone, both from the Surface and Slugterra. I hated everyone because they all made my life miserable. However, when I awakened Jirachi, I suddenly changed my wish.

"I… I wish, I wish to have someone special to me. Someone who has experienced similar pain as me, but also different. She may have a problem with her father like me… but her family is loving and kind, and they never abandon her. So… I want someone to be my… my… my close friend. She understands my feelings and will always comfort me. She always comes to me in time if I am in danger, and she makes me happy. That's my wish. I want someone to be my close friend," I said to Jirachi.

_"Alright. Your wish is granted,"_ Jirachi told me.

I then returned to my home cavern, and that was when I met Khai. She had the same suffering as me, so we were able to understand the pain we experienced. Khai was always there to help and guide me. She also did some funny stuffs that make me laugh. We both shared our hobbies as well. Khai also taught me about different kinds of slugs and taught me to let others who were once bad to be good. I felt happier and safer with her.

A week had passed, and it was time for Jirachi to return to sleep. Khai and I made one last wish before it slept – to have our future selves to see our time spent together. With that, a time capsule was created so we won't forget. We then buried it in Star Cave where Jirachi would guard it.

When all our memories returned to us, we started crying tears of joy. "Why… Why we have forgotten… those days…?" I questioned while sobbing.

With that, Flare and Glace explained everything to us. We were shocked by the truth. We were also confused about them mentioning a mysterious girl named Kei Xing, who sounded like our names being mixed.

Meanwhile, back in Marinatopia, our friends and allies were looking for us. Khai's mother was panicking and same to Haru, while Junjie was feeling worried about me. They were about to search for us when we arrived back at the Crystal Castle of Harmony.

"Khai! Where have you been? You made me worry sick!" Khai's mother asked Khai.

"Where'd you go?" Her lover, Haru, asked.

"Please… don't go without telling me again, love," Junjie reminded me.

"Well, we just went to the Star Cave to restore our lost memories," Khai answered. I nodded. Everyone looked confused.

Pronto noticed the time capsule that we brought. "Excuse me, but what's that?" Pronto questioned as he pointed at the chest.

"Oh, it's a time capsule," I answered. Everyone was more confused.

"Let's us show you all," Khai and I said together.

All of us went into the castle. We opened the time capsule and showed them what's inside. We told them about our regained memories.

As we entered the castle, a young lady appeared outside of Marinatopia. It was Kei Xing. She watched us from the distance and learned that our memories had been restored.

"Khai. Wen Jing. I am glad that both of your lost memories have been restored. Soon, a new threat will arise, bringing a catastrophe upon Slugterra. It will be a new challenge for all the heroes. I hope all of you will be ready for what's coming," Kei Xing said and smiled.


End file.
